


Wade's Wild Night

by platinumtongue



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Belly Kink, Body Horror, Body Modification, Cum Inflation, Deepthroating, Ear Fucking, Gangbang, Gen, Inflation, Intersex, Intersex Thor, M/M, M/Other, Multi, Orgy, Other, Pansexual Character, Skull Fucking, Threesome - M/M/M, belly bulge, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumtongue/pseuds/platinumtongue
Summary: Deadpool is trapped in Asgard by the evil Mephisto, along with four other heroes he's been dying to bone. What's a boy to do to amuse himself?WARNING: Contains inflation and extreme body modification fetish. It happens to Deadpool, so he's fine, and it's all sexual rather than horrific, but best not read if that upsets you.





	Wade's Wild Night

"You won't get away with this, Mephisto!" Thor raged, banging his heavily armored fist against the invisible barrier which had enclosed around Thor's castle and everyone inside it. "There is no wall that I can't break down!"

Meanwhile, Wade was about to lose his shit. He giggled and skipped around, taking in the sight of the heroes he had been trapped here with in this bizarre situation. On his left, the Asgardian legends, Loki and Thor. While Loki looked positively bored, Thor was a heap of gleaming, dumb muscular majesty, even as he was characteristically clueless about their predicament. On his right, a very pissed off Wolverine, whose jaw was clenching likely in need of a cigarette, but it just made Wade's boy parts go all a-flutter. Behind him, Colossus was gaping at the Asgardian landscape and apparently still struggling to figure out how they had gotten here.

As for the answer to that, it was Wade's fault. Entirely. But hey, sometimes fucking things up gets you face time with your heroes. 

"Really should have worn my white suit today," he muttered to himself. "Ah, if only Spidey were here, it would be a party!"

"Wade. Can you concentrate on the job at hand?" Colossus growled.

"I'd just love to, but Santa Clause's creepiest elf just locked us all in here. So what are you going to do?" Wade jogged over to Wolverine and waved. "Hi. Didn't really get the chance to talk earlier. You probably get this all the time, but I'm a big fan. Would you sign my jock strap?"

Several hours earlier, Wade and Colossus had been pursuing a lead on some mutant disappearances when they happened upon a huge, red, devil-like creature standing over a wounded Logan. Wade had gotten a bit overexcited and - rather than trying to save Wolverine from the energy beam that the devil creature aimed at him - got hit with it too. Colossus had simply reached out to try to stop him, and he got caught up in it as well. So here they were, inexplicably trapped inside a force field in Asgard with a handful of other heroes.

Which explained why Wolverine was currently looking at Deadpool like a piece of shit that he had just stepped in. Logan's eyes narrowed. "I know you."

Wade squealed. "You do?!"

But the association didn't appear to be a good one. "Yeah. You're the zombie guy who keeps killing people and giving mutants a bad name. Deadpool, right?" His predatory eyes flicked up to Colossus. "You've been hanging out with this shithead?"

"On a purely platonic basis," Wade immediately inserted, smiling suggestively.

Piotr scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "He...has a good side. He's just working on it."

Thor, who had been ignoring these interactions, once again banged with all his might on the invisible barrier. "Mephisto! Answer me!"

The air before the barrier shimmered, and their captor appeared on the other side of it. As he had the first time, Wade once again recoiled at the sight of him; he wasn't one to judge people on appearance, but outside of Hellboy, bright red skin and horns didn't work for him as an aesthetic. "Don't worry. I'll let you out eventually. I just want to have a little fun on Earth without any immortals to worry about."

Thor snarled and slammed both hands against the barrier. "Fun for you is torture and death to others."

"Well yes. So you see why having you around would put a damper on things. Ah, and before I leave you, I'll just give you a little more incentive to play here like good little children until I return."

Mephisto snapped his fingers and conjured a glowing, pink orb into the air. He let it go and it drifted easily through the barrier. When it was over their heads, it burst in a shower of pink dust, which sent the heroes into coughing fits. With that, and one last smirk, the red devil simply turned away. The air around him shimmered, and he vanished into nothingness.

"Mephisto!" Thor bellowed.

Loki lowered the fingers he had just stuck in his ears and sighed heavily. "Yes, Brother, that's the way. Shout at your problems to make them go away, that always works."

"Oh...that's interesting. My legs feel like jelly all of a sudden. Hey does anybody else feel funny?" Wade asked, swaying a little. His vision was blurry and his body felt suddenly very warm. It was hard to stay awake and his muscles felt all loose, though it wasn't really unpleasant. Within moments though, it was obvious it wasn't just him.

Thor raised the back of his hand to his forehead as if wiping off sweat, but distress was growing on his face. He slid down the barrier and fell to his knees, panting. "He's drugged us..."

Logan pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead, curling in on himself and obviously fighting the urge to fall. It must have been more than just a chemical, because even Colossus seemed to be shaky on his feet. The only one apparently not affected was Loki. 

Thor looked up at him with difficulty, starting to look flushed now. "Brother...why isn't it affecting you?"

Loki's impassive gaze flicked down on his struggling brother. "Hm? Oh. I moved away as it burst. It didn't look like anything good, so..."

"You selfish bitch. Aw, I can't stay mad at you," Wade said, before losing his battle to remain standing and flopping down on the ground in a heap. 

Everyone but Loki was on the ground by now, apparently in some kind of fever, though it didn't seem to be getting any worse. And then it did. 

"Uh-oh..." Wade muttered as he became aware of a sensation in his crotch. "Ahhh...shit. This is bad. I really want to fuck."

"Shut up," Wolverine growled, though he too seemed to be feeling the same. He pawed at his own throat and hunched in on himself, concealing his crotch from view of the others. Thor likewise was shivering and letting out soft gasps now and then.

Colossus shook his head vigorously as if to dispel the effects. "No...no, you're just confused, Wade. If we just keep calm, we can think of a way out of this."

But Wade's hips were already moving on their own. He'd never felt such overwhelming desire like this. Ideally he wanted to feel Nes with a strap-on inside him right now, but barring that there was one silvery cock he'd always wanted to taste. Now he couldn't get it out of his mind. 

Wade sighed. "Shit. I'm going to regret this. But fuck it, this feels too good."

Though he was still feeling a little shaky, he crawled over to Colossus. The chrome giant limply shook his head, waving him off. "No, Wade. This isn't right. We're not ourselves."

But despite his objections, he didn't fight as Wade unbuckled his belt and unleashed his massive metal dick. Wade's heart was pounding as he looked at it. "Did I ever tell you I have an iron deficiency?" he asked, and without hesitation - or even removing his mask - swallowed Colossus' cock. 

The metal giant gasped, weakly attempting to push Wade away but obviously not trying very hard. As Wade started letting out lascivious gagging and slurping noises while sucking the metallic cock, the god of mischief sauntered over. 

"Hm. So this is what humans get up to when they lose their senses a bit?" Loki asked, though well aware Wade was in no state to answer. "What do you think, Brother?"

Thor shuddered and shook his head, his back to the others. "Don't speak to me."

Wade was conscious of the fact that, although he had a dark scowl on his face, Wolverine was watching him sucking off Colossus. That turned him on even more, and he started softly rubbing his crotch as he tried deepthroating the metal giant. It was really difficult with his mask in the way, but then the tension broke and the smooth cock slid a little too deep as his mask ripped inside his mouth. 

"Glgh!" Wade gurgled, his throat full almost all the way to his collarbone. His eyes fluttered and he almost came. When he regained his senses a little, he slowly dragged the cock from his throat and then drove it back in. He was unable to stop the gagging noises as he choked on Colossus' cock. 

He was really getting into this when a firm hand grasped the back of his mask. The hand yanked him back off of Colossus' cock and he panted, shivering as he recovered from the pleasant sensations. And then he realized in disbelief that the one who had grabbed him was Wolverine. The next thing he knew, Logan's incredibly muscular arms were wrapped around his head, shoving him down to fill his mouth with Wolverine cock. Deadpool's eyes flickered as he had a small orgasm just from this.

He should not have been surprised, but even drugged, Logan was a sensual fucker. Rather than pounding his face like an animal - though Wade would not have minded that either - his muscles rippled as he rolled his hips against Wade's mouth, almost as if caressing the inside of his throat with his cock. With each slow thrust, he let out masculine grunts. Wade was so turned on, he had to feel something inside him. 

With his ass in front of Colossus, and Wolverine still holding his head tightly against his crotch, Wade pulled down his pants and started fingering his own hole. It felt especially good to do it in time with Wolverine's sensual thrusting. But this definitely wasn't enough to satisfy him, and he started moaning with impatience against Logan's dick. 

Wade heard an audible gulp behind him. He was suddenly conscious of the fact that there was heavy breathing there as well. He heard the sounds of metal clanking against metal as Colossus sighed and put his hand against his head, obviously fighting with himself. 

"Wade..." he muttered. 

"Nn?" Wade gurgled with difficulty. 

"Do you want me?"

Wade shivered all over, having to try very hard not to cum from hearing that. He could hardly answer properly since Logan was still firmly holding his head down. Instead, he used both hands to spread his ass cheeks, allowing Colossus to see his twitching hole. 

"Ah, der'mo...Wade...I'm sorry!"

With that, Wade felt two metal hands grab him by the hips, and then a cold, metal cock that was really far too large started pushing its way inside him. He'd never had anyone this big before, and it was definitely a little painful at first. But he'd been wanting Colossus for so long, his whole body felt on fire with pleasure. Finally, Colossus pumped once inside him, slamming his big metal hips against Wade's ass and his cock way too deep inside Wade's gut. 

A little concerned by the incredibly intense and momentarily very painful sensation, since he couldn't move his head, Wade raised a hand to touch his own stomach. Sure enough, it was misshapen by Colossus' cock. When he tapped the bulge that was making him look almost pregnant, there was a slight metallic sound. Likely, something had broken inside him. It was a good thing he was so durable. 

And then his crush and one of his personal heroes started fucking him, and it was amazing. Colossus kept making passionate grunting noises that seemed to embarrass him, even as he desperately slammed his hips against Wade. Once he got used to it, the sensation of his belly being stretched also started to become really hot. Unfortunately, the combination of his stomach being pounded and the back of his throat being fucked made Wade start wretching. But if he noticed, Wolverine didn't seem to mind. He just continued deepthroating Wade even as he gurgled up various fluids and started to go a bit dizzy from oxygen deprivation. 

At one point, Logan uttered an animalistic growl. He grabbed Wade's head even tighter, crushing his face against his crotch, and started pounding his throat hard and fast. Wade's vision filled with stars as he felt his own orgasm coming. Finally, with several hard thrusts that caused Wade to drip more fluids from his nose and mouth, Wolverine growled loudly and started pumping cum down Wade's throat. 

"Nnngh!" Wade cried, his eyes rolling back. 

Possibly something in the drug was affecting their biology, because the amount of cum coming from both Wade and Wolverine was far more than it should normally be. Rope after rope of thick, white cum burst from Wade's cock and splattered onto the marble floor. And while it was hot at first, he quickly started to panic about how much Wolverine was cuming, and the fact that he wouldn't release Wade's face. 

"Brgh..." Wade gurgled, his stomach feeling heavy. And then, "NFHGRH!" as he became too full and cum spurted back out his nose. 

By the time Logan finally released Wade and sat back on the ground, panting like the sexy beast he was, Wade felt fully pregnant with cum. Though he did manage to swallow most of it, cum was dripping lasciviously from his nose and mouth. He shakily looked down at his own stomach to see it bloated and swishing around with Wolverine's cum and Colossus' cock. He hesitantly touched it, feeling a little nauseous but very turned on.

"Fuck...will I have a litter of wolverine pups now?"

But as he was distracted admiring his own cum-filled stomach, Colossus suddenly hooked his arms under Wade's shoulders, pulling him up so he was sitting upright on Colossus' dick. 

"Oh...hang on a minute, big guy...in this position...BRGHRG!"

Colossus pumped his huge dick straight up through Wade's bloated stomach. Half the cum that Wolverine had just pumped into him came flooding out his mouth. Wade coughed up a bit more, trying to breathe. Then he couldn't really think anymore as Colossus started fucking him seriously. The giant metal cock pounded out his belly so far it was stretching up over his ribs. A couple of times, Wade felt something inside him tear, but he was so turned on by the idea of that straight laced Colossus fucking his brains out that his cock was already rock hard and flopping against his own stretched out stomach. 

"Oh fuck...oh Jesus...I'm like a fuck toy...cum inside me, big guy, I'm losing it!"

Colossus uttered a guttural growl and grabbed the top of Wade's head with both hands, holding him down hard as he pounded him deeper than ever. A bit more cum was forced from Wade's mouth from being in this position. With his head pushed down, Wade could see his own belly being repeatedly pounded out by the huge metal cock. Every now and then he could also see his own painfully hard cock, and he even got turned on by the fact that his body was so fond of being stretched like this. He couldn't help it; he started cumming even before Colossus did.

As his flopping cock showered them both in cum, Colossus finally pushed him down one last time as his metal cock shuddered and started to cum. Wade moaned as his belly was once again filled with hot cum. But with the size difference, balls the size of Colossus' would have overfilled him even without whatever drug they had ingested. As it was, the first rope of cum was already too much. 

"Blrugh..." Wade choked as cum spurted out his mouth as if he were a giant cock. "Blrugh...ghrugh...BLRUGHR!"

A huge stream burst from his mouth like a fire hose. His stomach felt so stretched that it was like a full water balloon hanging off of Colossus' dick. And clearly it was either the drug or being filled with so much cum had broken him, because he also felt his pecs start to feel full and heavy, and even leak a little. He continued to spit up cum in waves as Colossus' orgasm gradually died down. 

Finally, the metal giant lay back on the ground with a sigh, utterly drained. Though he was still firmly stuck on Colossus' cock, the change of angle made Wade vomit up cum again. For a moment, all he could do was bask in this overwhelming feeling. But then his body started to repair itself, and he caught the sight of something exciting at the corner of his eye. 

The two Asgardians, who had not been participating in this mad orgy, were off to the side. Wade thought that they had just been ignoring the sexual antics of humans, but when he glanced at them, Loki was holding Thor up in a seated position. He was forcing him to watch while whispering something in his ear that was making the god of thunder shiver with desire, his fully hard cock bursting from his trousers. 

Wade got hard again just seeing that expression on Thor's face. With difficulty, he extricated himself from the huge cock inside him, allowing the remaining cum to pour straight back out his asshole onto Colossus' stomach. 

He sighed with pleasure and then shook himself. "Whew! Hm...I'm going to say 8 out of 10 on that one, big guy. We're going to have to practice finding the g-spot. Let's take out time together later on that." By the time he finished speaking, Wade was already almost healed and ready for more. 

He crossed the distance between him and the Asgardians, though his legs were still a little unsteady. As they looked up at him, he grinned and said, "You know, I heard something really interesting about Asgardians."

"Do tell," said Loki, with absolutely no trace of amusement in his cold smile. "I certainly find human anecdotes charming."

"Well you are spicy," Wade said. "Yeah something about you having all the parts you need to make a baby all by yourself. Like snails."

Loki actually snorted at that, though there was a flicker of anger behind his eyes. "Yes. Charming."

"Mind if I answer my curiosity?"

Loki smirked. "Be my guest."

The god of mischief got up, leaving his shivering brother at Wade's mercy. Wade unhesitatingly took the muscle-bound Nordic god by his hips and yanked down his pants. 

"No..." Thor mumbled, though his cheeks were flushed and there was desire all over his face. "Don't look..."

Wade grinned as he feasted his eyes. "Lucky bastard. So many possibilities."

Just as he had heard, in Asgard gender was independent of biology. And not just because these gods were very progressive. Rather for the practical reason that every Asgardian had both male and female sex organs, so discrimination didn't make much sense. Not only was Thor's mighty hammer hard and quivering before Wade's eyes, but his slick cunt was twitching and dripping, obviously aching to be touched. 

"You don't like to be looked at? It's a huge turn on though. If I were you I'd definitely be a porn star," Wade told him, and without wasting another moment, he buried his face in thunder god's cunt. 

"Ahhh!" Thor cried, in a mix of manly panting and feminine moaning. "No...don't...only Heimdall is allowed to touch me there..."

Wade glanced up at him with surprise. But instead his gaze turned to Loki, who was still calmly watching all of this. "Huh. You know, I always got the feeling you two were a thing. No?" Wade asked, while slipping two fingers inside Thor's pussy and making the god moan and shake his hips.

Loki sighed, looking bored again. "Humans and Asgardians both. All you think about it sexual pleasure. Personally, I've never understood the appeal."

"Aw, I bet your brother feels lonely. I mean, it's technically not incest since you're not related, right?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Your morals do a lot of twists and turns, don't they?"

Wade shrugged with a grin. "That's why I'm everyone's favorite lovable scamp. Right, Thor?" With that, he replaced his fingers with his cock and slid deep inside Thor's quivering pussy. 

Thor's back arched and his breath stopped as pleasure rolled over his face. He seemed in shock by how good he was feeling, and didn't move for a few moments. "Wait...it's never felt like this...I can't...!"

But that was all the encouragement Wade needed. He leaned down and captured Thor's mouth with his own, swallowing the Asgardian's gasps of pleasure as he slowly started rolling his hips inside him. To his delight, only moments later, Thor desperately grasped Wade's back, his fingers digging into him with every thrust of Wade's cock. Wade searched around for the angle that made Thor's masculine face turn the most lascivious and began pounding him there.

"Ahh...ahh...it's so hot...Loki!"

"I'm here, brother," said Loki, kneeling down beside Thor. He was smirking, seemingly enjoying seeing his brother so disheveled, but Thor didn't seem to notice his disdain. 

Thor moaned again and again as Wade thrust inside his slick cunt. "Loki...I want to be inside you...please...!"

The god of mischief rolled his eyes. "Nothing about that idea appeals to me."

"Loki...!" Thor cried, beginning to stroke his own cock as his hips thrust in time with Wade's.

"Aw, poor baby," Wade commented. "Well, I was really enjoying that, but I feel too sorry for you. Here, have some of this instead."

With that, he pulled out of Thor's vagina, and instead moved to sit on his hips. He guided Thor's throbbing cock inside his own asshole and shoved it as deep as it would go. "Ahh..." Wade moaned. "Big and cold is nice, but...small and hot...also good."

As Thor's moans grew ever more desperate, Wade bounced his hips on top of him. He even reached around and finger-fucked his cunt as the Asgardian's pleasure reached its peak. Thor grabbed Wade's hips and thrust inside him harder and harder.

"Ahh...Loki...please!" Thor moaned.

Loki looked down at him and scoffed. His amused, superior expression said that even if he wasn't sexually excited, he was definitely enjoying seeing his brother so much a slave to pleasure. Perhaps out of pity or perhaps to further amuse himself, the god of mischief lowered himself over his brother and tilted his chin up. As Thor watched him desperately, Loki captured his lips in a kiss. 

"Mmnnnnh!" Thor cried, his hips driving one last time deep into Wade's ass. Then without warning, he filled Wade's stomach with cum.

"Oh shit...I just emptied it all out..." Wade muttered woefully, touching his belly as once again it started to expand. But he couldn't help shuddering with pleasure at watching the two Asgardians kiss as one continued cumming inside him. As they did, Loki's eyes flicked away from his brother and met Wade's. Wade shivered at the coldness there, and without wanting to his cock inadvertently came a little.

Once again, he felt like his pecs somehow getting fuller and heavier the more his belly was filled with godly cum. He had never tried playing with his nipples but he got the impression it would feel good now. He raised a hand to squeeze his own pec and shuddered as pleasure ran up his spine. But he wasn't imagining things; they were definitely very full, so much so that it almost looked like he had a modest pair of breasts. That idea turned him on even more. 

And then he realized that though Thor was still recovering from his orgasm, Loki was sitting with his elbow resting on his knee, watching Wade with interest. 

"Well hello there, sunshine," Wade addressed him, tilting his head cutely. "What's the matter? I thought humans scandalized you with our debauchery."

Loki nodded. "Usually. I can't say I've ever felt much sexual desire for anyone before. Maybe it's my cold blood." The god of mischief levied himself up and moved to stand over Wade, as he remained straddling Thor. A glint of danger was in Loki's eyes. "But there is one thing I've always wanted to try. I've heard some interesting things about you. Is it true you've had your head impaled and still survived?"

"Which time? Oh, you mean in general? Yeah, I've had a knife in there, a bullet, a crowbar, a fence post, and one time I blew myself up, but why do you-"

Without saying another word, Loki tilted Wade's head away from him and inserted a finger in his ear. Wade had a bad premonition about this, but then there was an explosion of pain and things went fuzzy for a little while. 

When he came to his senses a little, it was still hard to focus because each time his brain tried to repair itself, something hot and squishy thrust against it. Eventually the skin of his head started to heal around the hole Loki had made in his ear, and some of the pain faded for a strangely pleasant sensation. It was then that Wade realized that he was literally being brain-fucked right now. 

He couldn't do much about it except slur incoherently. But the more Loki's cock thrust inside his ear and brushed against his brain, the more he started to enjoy it. He was still barely conscious but his dick was starting to come back to life. And somehow his stomach - still full of Thor's sperm - and his breasts which were still so full, were becoming even more sensitive, sending pleasure running through him every time he was rocked by Loki's cock in his brain. 

Loki started thrusting even faster, grabbing Wade's head in both hands and slamming his hips against his head. Wade was certain that some precum - or gray matter? - managed to leak out his other ear during this. And just as he was starting to feel really good, Loki grunted and started cumming straight into his brain. 

Wade's eyes rolled back as his consciousness drifted off and his vision went white. Rainbow colored stars burst in front of him. Sparklehooves whinnied and clopped toward him, spurting happy little drops of cum out the tip of his horn. The unicorn happily danced around and was joined by care bears, who formed a ring around him in a cartoon forest that had appeared. And then there was a loud SCHLOP and Wade's vision got clearer again as his head felt a cold breeze running through it.

He shook his head blearily and tried to blink through semen that seemed to be filling up his head, though he felt it leaking from both ears. He had to take a quick rest after that though, so he let himself flop back on the ground, his full belly and breasts jiggling delightfully.

When he looked up, Wolverine was knelt over him, panting. 

Wade chuckled to himself, though still feeling a little woozy. "Your sexy face looks just like you murder face," he told Logan.

Wolverine reached down and squeezed Wade's breast. Wade couldn't help moaning at that; it felt amazing. His nipples too felt hard and full, like they wanted to be squeezed. With seemingly no effort, Wolverine took a fistful of Deadpool's suit, and easily tore it away. 

"Aw, damn it! That's such an awkward place to rip! No duct tape in the world will-"

And then he had to stop as Wolverine's finger pressed hard down onto his swollen nipple. He shuddered. A few times, Wolverine pushed down on it, in a way that seemed slightly unnatural but felt good. And then Wade realized what he was trying to do. 

"Oh now...hang on," he panted in between gasps of pleasure. "I'm all for experimenting, but I don't think even I could-"

He gasped and shuddered all over as somehow Wolverine's finger slipped inside his nipple as it dripped fluid down his chest. As soon as it was inside, Wolverine started finger-banging his nipple hard. Wade gasped and twitched desperately, his anus clamping down on the cock of the Asgardian still inside him. With each thrust, that finger drove further inside his breast. Suddenly, Wade really wanted a cock to fuck his swollen breast. As he was thinking this, Logan produced his dripping cock. He used a second finger to widen the hole of Wade's nipple. He just kissed the entrance with the tip. Then he thrust it inside.

"Ahh...oh boy...not expecting that...oh shit, it feels amazing..."

Wade was reduced to moaning as Wolverine sensuously thrust his cock as deep as it would go inside Wade's squishy breast. As this was happening, Wade failed to notice as the Asgardian beneath him began to revive until his cock pulled out, allowing some of the contents of Wade's stomach to flow back out. The slightly pleasure-dopey Thor crawled up to watch Wolverine's cock in Wade's nipple with fascination. He briefly sucked down on Wade's other nipple, even inserting his tongue despite the fabric in between, but unexpectedly he then mounted Wade's hips and slipped his cock back inside his cunt. 

Thor panted as he used Wade like a dildo, though his eyes were fixed on Loki, who was still standing off to the side as if he hadn't literally fucked Wade's brains out just now. But at length his eyes were drawn to Wade's full and sloshing belly. Seemingly out of curiosity, and even as he continued sliding Wade's cock in and out of himself, he stroked Wade's belly a little. His finger swirled around Wade's belly button. Then without warning, it slipped inside. The fabric of Deadpool's costume ripped, and it slid all the way in.

Wade shuddered, eyes wide; that felt decidedly strange. Surprisingly, even weirder than being fucked in the ear. But he was too distracted by the hot cunt around his cock and dick in his breast to do anything about it. Thor pushed his finger in and out of Wade's belly button, causing cum to start flowing down either side of his stomach. As Logan's pace increased inside his breast, Thor inserted another finger and widened the hole in his belly, thrusting them both inside vigorously. Wade wanted to object but he was getting even more turned on by being fucked in weird places. 

Thor stopped moving his hips. He extricated himself from Wade. But as Wade looked down, he realized he was not planning on leaving. Instead, the Asgardian guided his cock toward Wade's full belly. He pressed the tip against Wade's dripping belly button. It seemed impossible at first, the size difference was too great. But even as Wade had the thought that his nipple should have been much harder to get into than this, Thor slammed his hips down and filled his belly directly with cock. 

"Hot...damn, that's fucking weird!" Wade cried, though in the next moment as both heroes started fucking his weird holes he forgot about any objections. 

As Thor fucked him, the cum he'd just given him began to drip out his asshole, giving him some interesting stimulation there. But as he got used to this, he wanted more. His mouth and asshole were lonely, and being fucked in crazy holes was making him desperate for more direct stimulation. He craned back his head to see where Colossus was. To his delight, though he seemed hesitant to join, Colossus was also watching him while stroking his enormous metal dick.

He grinned back at him. "Come here, papa bear. I've got two holes free."

Colossus panted desperately, again seeming to be fighting with himself. But eventually he stood, still stroking his cock. He walked around to Wade's other side, spreading out both his legs to view his asshole. With one leg in either hand, he pushed his cock inside Deadpool's belly again. Wade moaned appreciatively, though it had the effect of pushing Thor's cock out of his belly button. 

Wade noticed the problem and made a small (and easier-to-repair) tear in his suit over the other nipple. "Come here," he told Thor. "This one's lonely."

Thor didn't hesitate to mount his chest and shove his cock straight inside Wade's other breast. As he and Colossus started thrusting inside him, his brain was once again driven to the edge of ecstasy. With the two cocks taking up alternate rhythms inside his breasts, and his stomach being every once in a while pushed up so high he could see it while saying down, he started to go a little loopy. 

Fortunately he didn't seem to be the only one, because soon they all started cumming inside him. First, Logan let out a roar and filled his right breast. More and more Wolverine cum pumped inside until it really looked like a giant boob. Even after he removed his cock, Wade's new breast sloshed around lasciviously, slowly leaking out Wolverine's cum as his nipple twitched, trying to close itself. Watching this, Thor moaned and grabbed Wade's left breast in both hands, squeezing it around his cock. 

"Oh Jesus," Wade panted, his own cock twitching at how good that felt. 

Colossus cock continued pumping into him and stretching him out as Thor's pace increased and then the god reached his second climax. One rope of cum filled Wade's breast. He kept cumming until the left was just as full and heavy as the right. As he pulled out, Wade squeezed his new, huge breasts with fascinating, rubbing and milking them like cocks. Seeing this, Colossus started fucking him even harder. 

"Oh yeah...oh fuck that's good...fill me up again, I want to be a cum fountain..."

"Wade, damn you...I can't stop!"

With that, Colossus moaned and pounded Wade's stomach out one last time, pumping wave after wave of cum into him. Wade's hands tightened around his breasts, making them squirt out vast loads of cum even as his belly grew rounder and rounder before his eyes. The hole Thor had made allowed plenty to leak out from his belly button, but even so Colossus kept filling him. Finally Wade's head was forced back onto the ground as his throat filled with cum. 

"Blurghr..." he burbled as cum flooded out his mouth. 

Somehow, although it was a little slower, Colossus seemed to be cumming even more this time. It would pump into Wade's stomach and when it couldn't fit, would force its way out his mouth and nose. Over and over the metal giant pumped sperm inside of him until Wade really lost sense of things. 

Though he wasn't really aware of it, a few minutes later the barrier dropped. "Oh. Well either our allies have succeeded in defeating Mephisto, or he's grown bored," said Loki. "Either way, time to go."

Thor and Wolverine hastily tidied themselves up, but followed him. Wolverine glanced back at the other two. "Are you coming?" he asked.

Colossus panted, having started fucking Wade's bloated body again. "I...uh...yes. Soon. Please...uh...go ahead."

Wolverine rolled his eyes. "What's the fun when he's all loose now?"

If he were conscious, Wade might have been a bit upset by that. But as it was, he was lost in fairy land with Sparkle Hooves, as Colossus repeatedly made him a human condom.


End file.
